


Wake Up Next to You

by outofthevalley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, I wrote this for arahir, Look I just really wanted them to be happy with a baby okay, M/M, New Parents, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofthevalley/pseuds/outofthevalley
Summary: Shiro had been sure that he was used to sleeping and waking up alone again. It wasn't a big deal; between living in and around several ships both alien and human, and existing in the literal void of the Black Lion's consciousness, there wasn't exactly the opportunity to cuddle up whether he wanted to or not. Even after he and Keith had gotten close enough to bridge the small space between them, he had been captaining the Atlas while Keith was leading Voltron. Sure, things were different after the war, but Shiro had already proven that he could survive hell without the little things, so he knew he could cherish them when he had them but function just fine without.Or, at least, he had thought so. Apparently he had gone soft from Keith spoiling him with too many warm and loving nights, because he was way more upset than he had any right to be the first time we woke up alone in their shared room.//A short flash fic of cute domestic things





	Wake Up Next to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/gifts).



> Just a short little flash fic to ease myself into the Voltron fic scene, and my first fic at all in a very long time! I wrote this for arahir, because her fic is what got me back into reading and writing and I wanted to say thank you. <3 It's got a couple of tropes I know she likes, so I hope everyone can enjoy!

Shiro had been sure that he was used to sleeping and waking up alone again. It wasn't a big deal; between living in and around several ships both alien and human, and existing in the literal void of the Black Lion's consciousness, there wasn't exactly the opportunity to cuddle up whether he wanted to or not. Even after he and Keith had gotten close enough to bridge the small space between them, he had been captaining the Atlas while Keith was leading Voltron. Sure, things were different after the war, but Shiro had already proven that he could survive hell without the little things, so he knew he could cherish them when he had them but function just fine without.

Or, at least, he had thought so. Apparently he had gone soft from Keith spoiling him with too many warm and loving nights, because he was way more upset than he had any right to be the first time we woke up alone in their shared room.

Shiro knew rationally that it was nothing and that Keith would be back soon anyway, so he tried to roll over and go back to sleep. Five minutes later, though, he had shifted three times with his eyes screwed shut and there was still no Keith. It was like instead of relishing in the ability to lay as sprawled out as he wanted, he was acutely aware of the empty space where his boyfriend should be, down to the shape he was most likely to be in at this point of the night. 

Shiro sat up with a frustrated sigh. This was stupid. Keith was in the bathroom, or checking on something, and he knew that--but after everything the two had gone through he also knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep before he figured out where Keith had ended up.

He got up in one fluid motion, nearly leaving his arm on the bedside table by accident as he made his way to the rest of the living quarters in nothing but his boxers. He passed by the second bedroom on the way there and hesitated for a second, wondering if he should check in there first. As if on cue, a soft cooing brought his attention back to the living room couch. Shiro couldn’t help but smile as he turned to look, but was surprised when he didn’t immediately see the back of Keith’s head.

Quieter now, Shiro padded the rest of the way to the living room, and it was all he could do not to laugh once he got close enough to peer over the low couch. Keith was there, just slumped so low in the cushion that he was practically laying down. One hand was wrapped around a mostly empty bottle, which had drooped just barely out of reach of the surprisingly content child still cradled in his arms.

He watched for a second more, wanting to memorize the sight, before shaking his head. “You know you’re not supposed to sleep while holding the baby,” he teased, leaning over and carefully taking the bottle from Keith’s limp hand. It was still warm, though, and the way Keith’s entire body jolted at Shiro’s sound and touch confirmed that he hadn’t dozed off for too long.

“What?” Keith said automatically, voice slurred slightly as he shifted to sit up more. The baby fussed a little at the sudden movement, eyebrows furrowing in such a Keith-esque way that Shiro finally did laugh, but it was easy enough for Shiro to calm him with the rest of the bottle. “‘M awake. I didn’t--” Keith blinked twice before deflating into an embarrassed scowl. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Shiro said, steadying the bottle in his floating hand so that he could walk around to the front of the couch and settle on the floor next to his boyfriend. “No harm done, but I’m pretty sure it was my turn anyway.”

Keith shrugged it off, but Shiro didn’t miss the way his expression melted back into something softer as he regarded their son in his lap. “You didn’t wake up immediately, though. It looked like you were having a good dream,” Keith said, as if that was a good enough reason for him. It probably was. They hadn’t actually been parents for that long in retrospect, but even so it had been long enough that Shiro was well aware of how big a favor getting up twice in a row really was. He wanted to point this out, but the sentiment hit harder than he expected.

“I love you,” he blurted out instead, leaning into the couch so that he could rest his head against Keith’s. He felt rather than heard Keith chuckle under his breath and start to turn his head, so Shiro turned as well to meet him halfway for a kiss. 

An annoyed huff ended the moment prematurely. They both pulled away to turn their attention back to the baby in Keith’s arms, who had finished his bottle and was eyeing Shiro’s floating hand with an open mouth. Shifting to stand back up, Shiro pulled the bottle and arm back towards himself. “I’m gonna go get his pacifier before he decides to gum all over my fingers,” Shiro said, stopping by the kitchen to put the bottle away first. “Wanna watch some TV while the little guy’s awake?” As much as he wanted to bring Keith back to bed with him, it would probably be a few before the baby was ready to go back to his crib. Might as well spend the time together.

“Sure, sounds like a plan” Keith said, shifting to grab the remote as Shiro began to rinse out the bottle. “But we should probably stop calling him that and give him a real name eventually.”

The bottle clanged against the bottom of the sink.


End file.
